Complications
by LadyExcalibur2010
Summary: Sometimes complicated is good. Or really, really great.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampire series by Charlaine Harris or any of its characters. I make no money from my little scribblings.

*******Complications*********

Eric's voice was warming my ear. "You know what I want, Sookie." Every single day of his hundreds of years' of experience was in those words and I felt a shiver run through me.

"I know," I assured him. "But I can't help you with that."

A cool tongue flickered out and briefly caressed the pulse at my throat. I swallowed hard and I heard him give a soft chuckle. "Oh, but I think you can."

I turned to meet his gaze. That was my first mistake. "I can, but I don't want to," I clarified.

He put one big hand over my racing heart, smiling slightly as he felt its thundering rhythm. "Liar."

"All right," I conceded. "Maybe I want to, but I'm not gonna because that would just…complicate things."

"There's nothing complicated about what I want to do you, Sookie Stackhouse," he assured me. "I want to fuck you senseless. Ruin you for anyone else. That's what I want."

Mistake number two was letting my sometimes vivid imagination go wild. I could hear the velvet promise in his voice and I wanted it. I wanted it bad. He must have seen something new in my eyes because his expression went from playful and flirting to intense and…needy. Slowly, giving me plenty of time to turn away, his mouth moved toward mine.

And that was my third and final mistake.

I let his lips touch mine. They were gentle at first, a barely-there pressure and that threw me. If he had been rough or too pushy, I probably would have found the strength to slip free of the big arms that came around me. Instead, he was tender and tentative, and I'm only human after all. What Eric could do with his lips and tongue and teeth was both amazing and possibly illegal. Or should be.

His large hands moved up my back and then they were gently cradling my head. He wasn't holding me in place, I would have fought against that. His hands felt good and reassuring. Then his hands were moving again, down my back to my butt, where he gave it an approving squeeze. He used that gesture to push me against him, his touch growing more urgent now, as if he sensed my desire – my ability - to run was gone. Or at least so far buried it would take me a while to find it.

What I felt in his jeans was…a little intimidating to be sure. I moaned at the sensation and he slipped one muscular thigh between my legs. He rubbed against me in a slow, sensuous rhythm. Our tongues found their own rhythm and soon our whole bodies were keeping time.

I hadn't felt him unbutton my jeans, but I certainly felt it when his long fingers dipped into my panties and parted my slick folds. I felt my knees buckle, but it didn't matter because he was holding me up. Between the rubbing of his thigh and the quick, nimble movements of his fingers, it didn't take long. I came with a gasp, feeling too good to be ashamed.

He picked me up then and all thoughts of protest were still held at bay by the rush of my orgasm. All my bones had disappeared. Then he placed me on the bed and I felt it dip when his large frame settled in beside me. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him, not yet. I felt my jeans being tugged off and then my shirt. It took less time than I would have thought possible for all my clothes to fall on the floor.

I opened my eyes then. His fangs had run out and I felt the heat pool between my legs. I shoved his shirt aside, revealing a massive plane of cool, pale flesh. With his shirt gone, he was the Viking again. I could almost picture one of those helmets with horns on his head, almost hear his battle cry.

Damn. It was sexier than I would have thought. He laughed then, seeing something in my face that gave me away.

Together, our fingers worked at his jeans, his far more adroit than mine. He kissed me as he wriggled his jeans off, maybe afraid I was going to change my mind. But I was too far gone for that. Mistake or not, I wanted to feel him moving inside of me.

Our bodies were touching each other from head to toe, his huge and hard, mine much smaller and softer. His hips moved against me, his cock jutting against my thigh, my hip bone, moving slyly to my center. I surprised us both when I reached down and grasped him.

He hissed, and then moaned, moving in my hand. Once more his long, talented fingers moved to my core. His thumb circled my nub, doing crazy things to my body. I was thrusting up at him then, and our hips started moving in tandem. It felt so good it was scary. If it felt like this before he was even inside of me, what was the actual moment going to feel like?

Then his body moved away from mine and I gave a little cry of protest. His fingers pulled at my nipples, tugging at them lightly and I arched into the tough. Then they were moving down my belly and between my legs. He spread my thighs and pressed his face against me, inhaling deeply.

"Oh, Sookie…" His voice was deep and rumbling and I shivered. Two fingers thrust inside of me at the same moment his mouth settled over the skin of my inner thigh. I saw his eyes flash blue up at me, recognized the question in his eyes. I gave one jerky nod and his lips drew back over his fangs.

When they sank into me, I cried out. Not with pain, that was over in an instant. But there was something unbelievably intimate about the feel of his mouth locked on my flesh. I could feel him sucking, heard him swallow, heard the deep moan that seemed to erupt from his chest. His fingers moved more urgently inside of me, and for the second time, I felt my release crash over me.

As I floated down from the sensation, I felt his lips on mine, only the faintest hint of blood on his tongue. Then his cock was positioned at my entrance and his arms hooked under my shoulders, hands settling there to hold me in place.

One sure, swift thrust and he was seated to the hilt. Oh. My. God.

"That's it, Sookie," he encouraged as I began thrashing against him. "That's my girl." He moved then, slow, shallow movements that soon turned into faster, deeper thrusts that had my heart pounding and my toes curling. He leaned up, supporting his weight on his arms. "Look at me, lover."

Eric didn't need to glamor me. I was helpless to resist his voice. Our eyes met and I felt like I was seeing the real Eric for the first time. All the games we played between us fell away. They would come back, of that I was sure, but for this one moment we just gave ourselves up to the sheer pleasure that our bodies created.

Then he hooked my legs over his arms, changing the angle, moving even faster. I couldn't keep up, so I simply let him move my body for me. He growled in approval, his hips snapping at a tortuous pace.

I could feel it building inside of me, felt it start to erupt and spill over.

"Let go, Sookie," Eric murmured. "Come for me, lover."

That was all it took. I heard him give a shout as he came too, his hips thrusting erratically as he groaned and panted his release. For a long moment, I felt him twitching inside of me.

And it felt good.

Great.

Magnificent.

Then he was folding me into a tender embrace, tucking his long body in behind mine with a sigh of satisfaction. I felt sleep begin to claim me. He placed a soft kiss on my throat, his tongue flicking out to give a quick lick, but that was all. "Did I ever tell you that I love complications?" he whispered teasingly just before I surrendered to the exhaustion.

I laughed with the last of my energy. "I'm going to sleep now."

His chuckle was warm and sensuous. "You do that, Sookie." His hand came up to cradle my breast. "I'm not done with you yet. Rest, lover, and then we'll complicate things a little further."


End file.
